Heaven Sent or Hellbound
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Angel and Demon hybrids should never exist...
1. Prolouge

**A.N: Don't kill me for not updating. I'm working on **_**The Ghost of Willow Wood, Revelations, Remember **_**today and I'm trying to decide which song I'll put next on **_**MusicBound Heart **_**so don't panic. I had this idea randomly one day, I told my friend Sarrah about it (If you've ever read my stories, you should know who she is) and she liked, and so, here's the Prolouge! **

**Disclaimer; The day I own **_**Victorious **_**is the day I become Haley Jogia **

The girl tipped her head up to the starry sky, her black hair was silver in the moonlight, and her ice blue eyes glimmered with secrets. "I have come." She announced in a quiet voice.

Two more figures silently melted out of the shadows. They both looked about the same age as the first girl. One of them had long silky brown hair and gentle dark green eyes. The other had long, wavy, golden hair, the color of wheat and fierce amber eyes.

"Why have you called us here!" The girl with the amber eyes snapped.

The blue eyed girl blinked, completely unfazed by the girl's hostility. "I think you know, Summer."

Summer hissed obviously annoyed.

The green eyed girl placed a calming hand on Summer's shoulder. "Calm sister." She murmured. "I'm sure our dear sister Winter has an important reason for calling us here."

Winter nodded. "Quite right Spring."

Summer sighed. "Fine. Just what is so important that caused you to call us from Heaven?"

Winter's frosty eyes shone with knowledge beyond her sixteen years. "They have come."

Spring gasped, raising a trembling hand to her mouth.

Summer (as usual) just looked annoyed. "Excuse me. Who the hell are _'they?'_"

Winter turned to look at her fierce sister. "_'They,' _are the two of the Prophecy."

The fierceness instantly vanished from Summer's face, and replaced with shock and horror. "You mean..."

Winter nodded. "The two of the Prophecy have been born."

Spring's eyes were horrified. "But-But-But that's impossible!" She howled. "I thought the Prophecy was just a tale, a fable, a myth!"

Winter shook her head. "No dear sister. The Prophecy is as real as you and me."

Summer's eyes flickered nervously around. "What do we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing!" Summer exploded. "The two people that could destroy our world have just been born, and you say we do nothing!"

"They also have the power to keep our world safe." Spring paused. "And the other world too."

Winter stared at Summer, as if she hadn't heard Spring. "Then what do you propose we do?"

"Kill them."

Spring gasped. "But, Summer, they're only newborns!:

"They'll grow." Summer snarled

Winter shook her head, "No sister. We can't kill them."

"Why!" Summer spat. "They're hybrids! Half-Angel, Half-Demon! They're filth, and no self-respecting Angel, or any Angel for that matter, would give birth to a child fathered by a demon!"

Something close to blinding fury flashed in Winter's eyes, and her voice became hard and cold. "Listen to me you fool!" She snarled, taking Spring and Summer by surprise. "These hybrids are the key to keeping our realm safe! Yes they _may _destroy our world, but if we kill them, we have _no _chance!"

Spring and Summer were staring at their sister with wide eyes.

Winter's eyes glinted with cold, blue fire. "You shall _not _touch them, Summer!" She snarled. "Or I will personally send you to the other realm!"

Summer hesitated, then she sighed and nodded. "As you wish."

Winter opened her mouth to say something, but a soft breeze began to blow, and Summer and Spring started to fade, until only the glimmer of their eyes remained, and eventually, that vanished too.

Winter sat there a moment longer, staring at a point in the distance. "You heard, sister Autumn?"

Another figure stepped out from the shadows, a 'sixteen' year old girl with auburn hair and pale blue eyes. She nodded. "Yes Winter, I heard."

Winter blinked. "Summer is not pleased with my decision."

Autumn sighed. "I know, but she has to accept it. The Prophecy is starting to unfold, and we must all be ready."

**A.N: I have four questions for my readers.**

**1) Do you know who the two hybrids are?**

**2) Do you know why Winter snapped all of a sudden when Summer called the hybrids filth and insulted the mothers of them?**

**3) Did you enjoy the prologue?**

**4) Will you continue to R&R?**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Tori's P.O.V)**

I pushed open the doors of _Hollywood Arts, _and yawned.

Autumn had kept my up till three in the morning talking! I know she was an angel and didn't need to sleep, but I did!

I didn't say anything though, I owed Autumn a lot. She was the one who told me who I truly was when I was five.

I was a hybrid, half-angel, half-demon.

I wasn't wanted anywhere. Autumn told me that as soon as I was born, an Archangel took me away from my mother, and abandoned me on the doorstep of a human family; the Vegas'.

I was immortal, at least, that's what Autumn said. I would never look older than sixteen, that was a plus.

On the same note, I would stay young forever, while my friends and 'family' would grow older, and die. That was something I was _so _not looking forward to.

Besides Autumn, I was alone. No Angel or Demon wanted to see me, I've never met another hybrid, and Autumn's never mentioned any.

I sighed softly. It was hard being alone.

I walked into Sikowitz's class, no one else was in there except for Beck and his twin sister, Quinn. (Was it me, or did Beck look exhausted?)

Quinn tilted her head back and smiled. "Hey Vega."

I slightly winced (Not enough for anyone to notice) as Quinn used the name 'Vega.' It always killed me, having to keep this secret. But, as much as I trusted Beck and Quinn, what would they think if I told them the truth?

I could already foresee that outcome.

I took my seat next to Quinn.

Within a few moments, Dylan, Andre, Robbie and Rex, Cat, and Dylan's cousin, River, walked in. When Jade walked in, Quinn yelled; "Hey! It's Wicked Witch West!"

She glared at Quinn, then took her seat next to Beck, leaning on him, her eyes saying; _I don't give a damn if you hate me, I'm still with your brother._

On the other hand, Quinn's eyes said; _I'll break you two up even if I have to commit a murder to do it!_

And Dylan and River's eyes were saying; _I wonder if we'll have to clean up blood today..._

But, luckily for them, Sikowitz chose that moment to walk in.

"Good morning class!" He chirped, bounding up to the stage.

"Good morning!" We all chorused back. Well, all except two.

Jade (No surprise) and, surprisingly, Beck.

When I looked over at Beck, I blinked.

He was asleep.

"Beck?" Sikowitz said, confused.

No response.

Wow, it's like the cricket in his RV all over again.

"Beck!" Sikowitz yelled.

Amazingly, still no response.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. She raised her hand, and before any of us could blink, she smacked him across the face. Hard.

"What the-!" Was the only thing Beck got out before he fell to the floor.

He looked up, glared up with cold eyes at his sister, and crawled back onto his chair.

Sikowitz blinked at Beck. "Why Becky so sleepy?"

Ok, this was _way _too much like the cricket in his RV.

He yawned. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Why?" Cat asked.

Something flashed briefly in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. Had I just imagined it?

He yawned again, and blinked. "I just didn't."

Why did I have the feeling he was lying?

As class went on, I found that I couldn't concentrate. My attention kept flickering over to Quinn and Beck. I wonder...

I focused my concentration on them.

_I swear Beck, you're going to slip up one of these days! _Quinn thought furiously.

_Quinn...maybe we should just tell them. _Beck thought softly.

_Are you nuts! _Quinn's eyes widened. _Have you absolutely lost it!_

_Well, they are our friends..._

_So what? Beck, this secret could get us _killed _if we tell the wrong person!_

_Like Dylan would betray us._

Quinn flinched. Whatever the secret was, bringing Dylan into it had hit a soft spot. _I don't think he would..._She thought. _But I don't know that, and neither do you._

_Quinn-_

_Beckett Gabriel Oliver, listen to me! If you say one word about this to _anyone, _I will tear your throat out!_

He sighed. _Fine. Fine. But-_

He cut off. His head snapped back to look straight at me with wide eyes. Just as quickly, I turned my head to look at Sikowitz.

Did he realize I was listening on his and Quinn's conversation? Their _mental _conversation. And another thing, _mental? _What the hell? Since when could they talk with telepathy?

I looked back at them through the corner of my eye. They were looking at Sikowitz, but Beck was looking kinda nervous.

One thing was for sure. Beck and Quinn had a _big _secret. And I was going to do my damnedest to find out what it was.

**A.N; I hope you all likey! Just for those of you wondering, Tori **_**is **_**one of the hybrids, that's where the mind reading thing comes in. She's not human, so she's gifted. You all know the drill, R&R**

**Peace, Love, and Vampires-**

**Jalice**


End file.
